1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection system and a method of controlling a projected pointer.
2. Prior Art
Multimedia presentation systems utilizing personal computers as the main control means are presently being developed and commercialized. AS one example of such systems, a liquid crystal projector is controlled by a personal computer and the image from the personal computer is projected onto a screen using the liquid crystal projector.
Since the same image as shown on the computer display is displayed as an enlarged image using the liquid crystal projector, this image projection system is highly suitable for conducting presentations before large audiences.
In the case of the above mentioned image projection system, a mouse connected to the computer is operated for controlling the position of a pointer such as a cursor projected on the screen. However, during the course of the presentation, the presenter who is standing off the computer cannot easily change the position of the cursor. The presenter has to interrupt the presentation and walk to the computer and mouse in order to change the cursor position. This is inconvenient.
Furthermore, a keyboard connected to the computer must be operated in order to perform functions regarding the liquid crystal projector display such as, page controlling, and this is also very inconvenient.
One conventional approach to solve these problems is to provide a computer operator in addition to the presenter. However, this type of system operation is costly, and a smooth presentation cannot be conducted without close coordination between the presenter and computer operator.
The present invention recognizes these issues and one object of the invention is to provide an image projection system and a method of controlling a projected pointer, whereby the position of the pointer on the projected image can be easily controlled from a location separated from the main control means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a projection system whereby the position of the pointer on the projected image can be stably controlled from a location separated from the main control means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a projection system whose projecting means can be adjusted from a location separated from the main control means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a projection system whose projecting means can be remotely and stably adjusted from every direction.
In order to achieve the above mentioned objectives, the present invention comprises:
a projecting means for projecting an image onto a desired display area;
a main operating section including a main pointing device;
a main control means for controlling the projecting means to display a pointer on a projected image in accordance with an operation signal from the main operating section and a predetermined control program; and
a remote controller for the projecting means; and
the remote controller including a pointing device and a wireless transmitting means for wirelessly transmitting an operation signal;
the projecting means including a wireless receiving means for receiving the operation signal from the remote controller; and
the main control means including:
means for controlling the projecting means to transfer a received signal from the projecting means to the main control means; and
a first detecting means for detecting an operation signal from the main pointing device of the main operating section and an operation signal from the pointing device of the remote controller via the projection means; and
wherein the main control means gives priority to an operation signal from the main operating section when operation signals from different portions are received to control a position of the pointer.
A method of controlling a projected pointer of an image projection system which comprises a projecting means for projecting an image onto a desired display area, a main operating section including a main pointing device, main control means for controlling the projecting means to display a pointer on the image projected by the projecting means in accordance with an operation signal from the main operating section and a predetermined control program, and a remote controller for wirelessly transmitting a remote control signal to the projecting means, comprising the steps of:
wirelessly transmitting an operating signal from a pointing device of the remote controller to the projecting means;
transferring the operating signal from the pointing device of the remote controller received by the projecting means to the main control means;
detecting an operation signal from the main pointing device and an operation signal from the pointing device of the remote controller; and
giving priority to an operation signal from the main pointing device when operation signals from different portions are received to control a position of the pointer.
In the case of this invention, the main control means controls the projecting means on the bases of the operation signals from the main operating means and a predetermined control program to project the image in a desired display area.
Examples of images that can be projected by the projecting means include an image produced by the main control means itself, and the playback video signals from a VTR, laser disk player and other video playback devices.
During this operation, a position mark such as a cursor controlled by the main control means can be displayed in the projected image.
In the case of this invention, the remote controller comprises a pointing device and wirelessly transmits the pointing device operation signals toward the projecting means. The projecting means transmits the received pointing device operation signals to the main control means and the main control means the positioning mark display position in the projected image display on the basis of the pointing device operation signals.
As a result of this type of construction, an operator can freely control the display position of the position mark on the projected image by merely operating the pointing device of the hand-held remote controller.
Consequently, when a system is constructed using a liquid crystal projector as the projecting means and a personal computer as the main control means, while using the liquid crystal projector to display, for example, an enlargement of an image produced by the personal computer, by operating the pointing device of the hand-held remote controller, a presenter can change the display position of the position mark (e.g., cursor) to match the progress of the presentation.
Also, in the case of this type system, a main pointing device is often connected to the main control means for changing the display position of the cursor type position mark. Consequently, if a conflict occurs between the operations of the main and remote controller pointing devices, a problem arises regarding which of these has priority. According to this invention, in order to maintain system stability in event the above mentioned conflict occurs, the system is constructed whereby priority is assigned to the main pointing device operation signal for controlling the display position of the position mark.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, an application program for controlling the projecting means is installed, controls the projecting means in accordance with the application program and an operation signal from the operating section.
As a result of this construction, even when a multi-media presentation system is constructed by using an application program on the market, a presenter can easily control the display position of the position mark on the projected image by merely operating the pointing device of the hand-held remote controller.
Also, in the preferred embodiment of this invention; the remote controller further comprises operation keys to which operations of the main operation section are assigned, and
wherein the main control means further comprises means for assigning operations of the main operation section to the operation keys and controls the projecting means in accordance with a signal transmitted by operating the operation keys.
As a result of this construction, the user can input the same signals produced when operating the main operating stage by operating. the operation keys provided on the hand-held remote controller. Consequently, the overall system can be used conveniently.
Also, in the preferred embodiment of this invention, the main control means further comprises a second detecting means for detecting an operation signal from the remote controller and an operation signal from the main operation section, and gives priority to an operation signal from the main operating section when operation signals from different portions are received to control the projecting means.
Consequently, in the case of a conflict between the input signals from the remote controller and keyboard, priority can be allocated to the input signal from the keyboard, thereby improving overall stability of the system.
Also, in the preferred embodiment of this invention, the main control moans further comprises a display and is formed as a personal computer with an application program; and
wherein the main operating section further comprises a keyboard and a pointing device connected to the personal computer; and
wherein the projecting means is controlled by the personal computer to project an image transmitted from the personal computer or image reproducing means.
As a result of this construction, a commercially available personal computer and projector can be combined to comprise a multimedia presentation system using the projector to project a large picture.
The present invention comprises:
a projecting means for projecting an image including a pointer onto a desired display area;
a remote controller having an operating portion including a pointing device for controlling a display position of the pointer, a lighting key and operation keys; and
a main control means for controlling the projecting means according to an operation signal from the operating portion and a predetermined control program, and for controlling a display position of the pointer in accordance with an operation signal from the pointing device, and
wherein the remote controller comprises an illuminating portion for illuminating the operating portion in accordance with operation of the lighting keys, and a lighting control portion, for forcibly putting the illuminating portion off during operation of the pointing device.
In the case of this invention, the lighting means lights to illuminate the operating means keys of the remote controller on the basis of lighted key lighting instructions. When the pointing device of the remote controller is then operated, the lighted lighting means is actively extinguished.
In order to detect pointing device operation, the power consumption is temporarily increased and the power supply circuit voltage declines. As a result, the remote controller internal circuit can operate unstably and impair stable remote control operation.
This type of problem is resolved by forcibly cutting of the lighting means when the pointing device is operated, thereby avoiding power supply circuit instability and enabling stable remote control.
In the case of the preferred embodiment of this invention, the lighting means is forcibly extinguished during pointing device operation, then again lighted after completion of pointing device operation.
In this invention, the lighting control portion goes into a sleep mode to accept no instructions from the lighting key when the pointing device of the remote controller is not operated for a predetermined period.
Thus, when the pointing device of the remote controller is entirely unused for the predetermined time span, non-operation of the remote controller itself is interpreted and even if a lighting instruction is given by the lighted keys, the lighting means is forcibly maintained at off.
As a result of this type construction, in event a lighted key is activated for some reason while the remove controller is not being used, the remote controller power consumption can be conserved. Consequently, a video projection system with long term stable remote control operation can be realized.
In particular, since this invention utilizes a lighting means to forcibly cutoff the remote controller lighting function in conjunction with the pointing device operation, and a sleep function to conserve remote controller power consumption, stable circuit operation together with stable remote control can be realized.
The present invention comprises:
a projecting means for projecting an image including a pointer onto a desired display area;
a remote controller having an operating portion including a pointing device for controlling a display position of the pointer and operation keys; and
a main control means for controlling the projecting means according to an operation signal from the operating portion and a predetermined control program, and for controlling a display position of the pointer in accordance with an operation signal from the pointing device, and
wherein the remote controller goes into a sleep mode to stop power supply to the pointing device, when the pointing device is inactive for a predetermined period.
When the pointing device of the remote controller is entirely unused for the predetermined period, non-operation of the remote controller itself is interpreted, and the electric power supply to the pointing device of the remote controller, which consumes a lot of electric power, is forcibly cut off.
As a result of this type construction, in event the pointing device is activated for some reason while the remove controller is not being used, the remote controller power consumption can be conserved. Consequently, a video projection system with long term stable remote control operation can be realized.
Also, this invention comprises:
a projecting means for projecting an image including a pointer onto a desired display area;
a remote controller having an operating portion including a pointing device for controlling a display position of the pointer and operation keys; and
a main control means for controlling the projecting means according to an operation signal from the operating portion and a predetermined control program, and for controlling a display position of the pointer in accordance with an operation signal from the pointing device, and
wherein the remote controller transmits a signal for adjusting the projecting means by combining operations of the pointing device and the keys.
As a result of this invention, adjustment signals are transmitted from the remote controller by combined operation of the pointing device and operating keys, thereby enabling the projecting means to be adjusted from a separated position.
In particular, this invention is constructed whereby combined operation of the pointing device and keys transmits adjustment signals from the remote controller to the projecting means. Consequently, the projecting means can be effectively adjusted using a limited number of individual keys disposed on the remote controller.
In the case of a preferred embodiment of this invention, the pointing device and keys for combined operation of the operating section are disposed as mutually related groups.
Further, the pointing device and keys for combination operation disposed on the operation portion have the same color.
As results of these combinations, the projecting means adjustment functions can be easily understood by the user and convenience is greatly enhanced.
For example, by using the same color to designate a group of pointing device and keys, combined operation is easily comprehended by the user and can be performed easily.
Also, the present invention comprises a projecting means for projecting an image onto a desired display area, and a remote controller for the projecting means;
wherein the remote controller includes a wireless transmitting means for wirelessly transmitting an operation signal; and
wherein the projecting means includes a plurality of wireless receiving means for receiving the operation signal which may be transmitted from different directions.
As a result of this type construction, at any change of relative position between the remote controller and projecting means, signals are reliably transmitted from the remote controller toward the projecting means and stable remote control operation is enabled.
Cases often arise during presentations wherein another person conducts part of the presentation, while the presenter moves to a different position and controls the projecting means using the remote controller. In these type of situations, even when the relative position of the remote controller held by the presenter and the projecting means changes, the present invention enables reliable transmission of the remote control signals toward the projector and stable remote control.